List of Sodality series characters
Heroes |-| Core founders= * Wilbur Brocklyn * Rev. Tyler Kilmington * Imaki Izuki |-| Founding Elites= * Candice "Candi" Marie Flippo-Levens-McArthur / Ciem * Donte McArthur / Emeraldon * Dolly Malestrom / The Earwig * Jack Mercreek / Jackrabbit * Jeral Cormier / Botan the Plant-Man * Kyle Freneti / Meerkat * Charlotte Yamamura / Mukade |-| Legends= * John Domeck / The Gray Champion * Ron Barrin / Pilltar II * Stephanie Barrin / Strawberry * Vince Finton / Navyrope * Marge Ramirez / Mapacha * Eric Stanley Opendi / Extirpon |-| Florentines= * Jordan Reddlewick / Sapphire King * Celia Winehart / Taterbug * Michelle Winston / Feruga * Angelo Abrami / Cocklebur * Chris Kennal / Purge-Flare |-| Support Staff= * Laurie Pegol * Hea Pang * Tiffany Sterlie * Emily Cormier * Miranda Kanla |-| SCALLOP= * Darius Philippine * Lex Philippine * Mallorie Wade * Silo Wade * Jim Oisdaat * Marion Wevenil * Chad Orvain * Brian Mizgel * Thevia Logindil * Fadimo Woziga * Shaniqua Tamery |-| MSS Team Black Rat= * Miriam Flippo / Sniperbadger * Steve McLaine / "Guan" * Black Rat * Wen Dù / Tin Dragon * Mingmei Chéng / Stung Hornet * Chen Táng / Teal Hog * Scratched Hen * Forked Tiger |-| Other allies= * Phil Couric * Camille Beliah Villains * Duke Arfaas Hebbleskin: The elderly current global leader of the Hebbleskin Gang's operations on Earth. It was partially due to his predecessor, Fantisk Hebbleskin, that the Hebbleskins were banished from Meethlite society on Metheel and forced to operate on Earth. While friendly to approach directly, he runs a ruthless international criminal organization that produces its own private army of cyborgs and monsters. He capitalizes on the downfall of the United States, seizing a portion of it to create his own country. However, his overreach in trying to take out Toklisana proves his downfall. * Gunner Soorfelt: A Meethlite working for Arfaas. He is one of Arfaas' top hitmen, and has recently been assigned to kidnapping operations. Gunner is cold, calculating, and slightly sadistic. * Skellig Soorfelt: Gunner's excitable younger brother. He often works as a sidekick to Gunner, and lets his older brother be the brains of operations while handling the brawn. He doesn't share Gunner's classy sense of attire, preferring a more-modern gang-banger wardrobe. * Don "the Psycho" Mendoza: One of the chief villains in season one and parts of season two. He is assigned jobs similar to those given to Gunner. He does his work, however, with more of a sick sense of pleasure. He is known for killing defenseless and clueless civilians on a whim, and is a serial rapist on top of it. He figures out early-on that Jack the Jackrabbit is stalking him, and feigns ignorance to set a trap. He grows amused by the game of cat-and-mouse that develops. He deduces Ciem's secret identity rather quickly. Rather than blow her cover, he maintains the masquerade for the "fun" of it. He knows that Candi his haunted by memories of what he did to her at age 12. He uses this to his advantage, feeding his ego off her fear. He has been altered since he knew Candi in middle school. His skin is now silvery, and his eyes glow red. He dresses in a metallic blue trenchcoat and hat, similar to his Classic Gerosha appearance. His voice has also grown deeper. He moves at unnatural speeds, suggesting he underwent a similar transformation to that of Wayne the Vampire. * Jeraime Malestrom / Musaran: Dolly's husband. He begins as a software engineer working on a means to build a cyborg weapon that will allow the Phaelites to deal with unruly Phexos. However, the plans for his "Project: Musaran" are stolen by the Hebbleskin Gang. Duke Arfaas orders him abducted, and attached to an AI backvisor set to utilize the project. He is turned into a shrew-themed assassin dubbed "Musaran," and sent specifically to wipe out Ciem and the gang in Houston. He becomes Arfaas' go-to unit for eradicating Centhuen Prototypes. His aggression rivals that of Dolly and Jeral, and he soon racks up a body count even higher than that of Don the Psycho. Beneath the AI, Jeraime is a prisoner. He prays for the chance to be liberated from the Musaran AI's control - even if it kills him. Once freed, he begins to go blind. He decides all the same to support Dolly and her new friends in all their endeavors. He views it as getting back at Arfaas for destroying his livelihood. * Rico Rodriguez / Lobe: A Meethexo werewolf. He is originally from a Mexican family. His family was killed by a drug kingpin, and he wants to avenge them. Arfaas recruits him and experiments on him with the promise to eventually grant him his wish. He uses his transformation to get revenge immediately. However, he decides to remain loyal to Arfaas afterward. He is not very bright. However, he is tough to beat. It takes Ciem and her allies several battles to finally defeat him. * Simon Ardvin / Captain Aardwulf: A madman Meethex that escapes from Arfaas' lab in deep southern Texas. He steals the Ming-Yo, and uses it to hold Toklisana and Chimerica hostage. His transformation causes him to crave eating termites, a side effect of being merged with an aardwolf and a hyena. He becomes the main antagonist of season three. The source animals he was merged with was due to Arfaas' team deciding to try it out. They were short on wolf DNA to use for the test, and tried aardwolf and hyena DNA as substitutes. * Victor Nanale: Leader of the Kerpher Gang. This band of ruthless pedophile sex traders becomes one of the major sources of conflict for Ciem to battle in season 2 in addition to dealing with the plot to save Donte. Victor is more efficient and intelligent of a villain in this version than he was in Classic and Comprehensive Geroshas, meaning it takes longer for Ciem and her friends to finally take him down. Miscellaneous villains * Eric Copperton / Cupric: A thief and small-time supervillain who uses copper-themed gadgets and commits crimes that involve copper. * Ronald Perry Cilian / Rockpapsci: A highly-durable-skinned criminal and eco-terrorist who targets publishing firms and shuts them down in an effort to "save the trees." He is very prone to using knives and other sharp objects to defend himself with. Realizing his nature, he names himself "Rockpapsci" as a play on "rock, paper, scissors." * Jennifer Clankton / Jawknee: A young woman who was turned into an insane, green-feathered chicken monster. She has telepathic control of all birds, and commands them as her minions. She attacks and kills at random. The Meethlite scientists who created her were hoping more of her mind would survive the transformation, and that she might be of use to them. They were wrong. Her chicken side begins taking over, and becomes very aggressive. Her villain name is the result of how she tries to pronounce her original name of "Jenny" when her vowels start to resemble chicken clucks. She sounds absurd to those who haven't seen her; but proves deadly to many of those who have. * Wayne "the Vampire" Norfine: A cowardly sexual predator with a partial vampire transformation. He was engineered that way by the Phaelites, but switched sides to join Arfaas' army. In spite being more of a vampire than Don the Psycho, Wayne is a very unskilled fighter. He evades capture and defeat more by way of his effective evasive maneuvers than by anything else. He likes to rely on trickery to get out of situations that go wrong, rather than his brute strength. Even so, it only takes a few battles for the team to finally defeat him. * Kimiyato Hiriyama / Milp: A ninja assassin with millipede powers. She models her suit after stolen Ciem suit technology, which was acquired when one of Imaki's bases came under attack. She cannot take the whole team; but she does pride herself in fancying herself as the one who will kill Ciem for Arfaas. She ends up instead having a fierce personal rivalry with the Earwig. She tries to use psychological traps to get the best of Candi, and to get past her centuition. Kimi is originally from Japan, and had a brief affair with Duke Arfaas. She was trained for her job ever since the age of four, when she discovered she was a Meethexo. Her millipede abilities let her climb walls and spray caustic chemicals at her adversaries. She is also skilled with a sword. The supernatural elements of her Classic Gerosha counterpart, and her rivalry with Angie Levens, are nowhere to be found in this version. * Jeff the Invisible: One of many hitmen sent to assassinate Ciem and Emeraldon while they are still trapped in Ameristan. He has the unique ability to make himself partially invisible to the naked eye. See also * Sodality (series) Category: Sodality series characters